Red Maid
by Glynda
Summary: With Yang starting College next year Ruby will need to lean how to fend for herself a bit more then normal. However she never knew she would get the experience while working for one of her sisters best friends.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I can't remember who requested this but here is the prompt I was given for it. Yang and Weiss are still best friends. Ruby goes over to Weiss' house as Yang is over there for homework. She breaks something expensive and has no way to pay Weiss back, so Weiss makes Ruby her personal maid for a month as a way to pay her back. Ruby is still not acknowledging herself as female if others think her a male so you can see where this could cause problems. I hope you all like it please leave a review and thanks for reading.

***

Ruby Rose was a junior at Beacon high school. Due to how she acts and dresses, most people that don't hang out with her assume she's a guy with a strange name. She doesn't bother correcting them. She sits at her desk in her room, writing on her computer. The room is decorated with shades of red, black, and white.

A knock sounds from her bedroom door and she slowly turns her head. "Who is it?"

"Just me, sis, I'm heading over to hang out with Weiss, if you need anything just head there. She said she's cool with you coming over if you need help with your school work."

Ruby looks at herself for a moment, only wearing track shorts and a tank top. "Hmm, yeah I'll come over later, I need to take a shower and get dressed first though."

"OK, see you in a bit." Ruby waits for the sound of the front door before she leaves her room and heads to the shower. After entering she inspects herself in the mirror, her figure is very much what a seventeen year old girl would think; however, most of her clothing hides her figure and many people believe that Ruby is a guy with a feminine face. After almost a whole year of this, Ruby simply decided to go along with it with the thought that anyone who actually cared would find out. She sighs and gets into the shower.

As Ruby showers, Yang walks the short distance to Weiss' apartment. The building is one of the most expensive in the city of Vale and Weiss happens to live on the top floor in the largest room. "Why... just why does she need all that space when she lives alone?" Yang begins to ascend by way of the very low elevator, some light music plays during the time it takes to reach the top floor and in that time Yang's mind wanders to her sister Ruby. After moving last summer and then starting her junior year in a new school full of people she doesn't know, Yang noticed that other students referred to Ruby and a guy when talking about her. The elevator dings and the door opens up to a short hallway with a single door on the right. She knocks and after a few seconds hears it unlock. "Heya Weiss" As the door swings inwards revealing Weiss in jeans and a t-shirt.

She sighs. "Hello Yang, come in." Weiss leaves the door open and retreats to the living room, taking a spot on the couch. "Oh, why did you want to come over again?" She leans back as Yang sits in the chair opposite the couch.

"What I can't come visit a friend?" Yang leans foreword in her seat and looks around the room, mostly decorated in shades of white and light blue with hints of red and black. "But really I just want to hang out before work."

"Fine fine. But as you know there isn't much to do here."

"Yeah, I know but it's better than sitting at home doing nothing." Yang sits back and puts her feet up on the coffee table between her and Weiss. Almost immediately after she finds her sight blocked by a large pillow. "Oh there is one other thing... someone might be here in just a bit."

"Wait who?" Weiss leans forward in her seat and looks Yang in the eye.

Yang avoids making eye contact as much as she can, looking around the room or out the window. "Ruby."

Weiss put her fingers on her temple and closes her eyes. Weiss had only met Ruby on a few occasions and while he never caused much trouble Weiss always feels that something is off. "Yang you could give me some warning before you invite some guy to my place."

"Um, Weiss, that's another thing I've been meaning to te..." Yang's phone blares out making Weiss jump and Yang stop mid sentence, she quickly pulls it out and answers it. "Yes, oh hey boss uh huh, ya... right now? But my shift doesn't... yes sir." Yang slides her phone back into her pocket and stands. "That was my boss, I have to work early today, I'll see you later, and Ruby should be here soon." Yang opens the door and leaves, giving Weiss some time to think before Ruby shows up. Her thoughts wander off to her college applications that lay in her room, still unfinished. A knock sounds from the door, similar to Yang's.

"It's open, come in." The door opens and Ruby steps in, then makes her way over to the chair that Yang had been sitting in just a few minutes before. "You're Ruby, right, we never really introduced ourselves." She leans forward and holds her hand out to Ruby. "I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee."

Ruby take her hand and shakes it softly. "Ruby,Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you."

Weiss looks more at Rubys' face, her voice and how her hand felt, thinking all of them very strange for a male. "Have people told you that you look very..."

"Girly?"

"...ya."

"I get that a lot, and there's a reason, but for now... can you point me to the bathroom?"

Weiss sighs and points to a hallway."First on the right. Weiss starts to think a bit more about Ruby, Yang never refers to Ruby as male or female and with that red hoodie it's impossible to tell, but that face and voice should not belong to a man. Just as Weiss is starting to put two and two together a loud thud is followed by the sound of breaking glass. Weiss shoots up from the couch and runs to the source of the noise.

When she reaches the hallway Weiss sees the bathroom door open, a side table knocked over, Ruby on the ground next to it, and the shattered remains of a once beautiful vase. "What happened?" Weiss tries to stay calm but her anger seeps through her teeth like venom.

Ruby looks up at Weiss, shocked. "I... uh..."

"That... that cost 5000 lien. 5000." Weiss stands up straight and calms her self. "How?"

"I... I opened the door too fast and it slammed into the table... I swear I'll work off the money it cost, since I can't pay you back."

Weiss smiles at this, "Good, you start tomorrow, you'll be my 'maid' until you pay off the vase, that means uniform and everything."

Ruby groans at this and stands up. "I'll be here right after school tomorrow." She begins to walk for the door then turns around. "Oh um, just out of curiosity, how long will it take to pay that off?"

"If you're lucky, a month" Weiss bends down and carefully picks up the broken glass.

Ruby sighs and walk out the door. 'Damn it, Ruby. Damn it, how could you just go and break something so valuable? Especially in front of Weiss. Ruby walks home to find her mother's car parked in the driveway, she slowly opens the door and hears the soft snoring of her mother coming from the living room. Ruby enters and finds the normal sight of her mother just back from work. Ruby grabs an extra blanket and covers her before heading upstairs to her room.

Ruby lies down on her bed and covers her face with her pillow. "This is going to be a long job."

End of part one.

AN: Ok so I hope you liked part one and part two might be a while since my editor is doing the novel thing (NaNoWriMo) this month and I might be doing another fic for Kino.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

AN: So here is part two and I hope you guys like it. I have addressed some of the problems from chapter one, like Weiss not being angry but I also had a reason for her to act like that. As for Ruby leaving almost immediately (I should have written this in, sorry) she felt that it would have been very awkward if she stayed after that. Anyway, enough with that I hope you enjoy, please leave a review and follow me if you like my stuff. One last thing, that was the single fastest response to a fic I have ever had, 11 followers 4 reviews and 2 favorites over night I thank you all!

Day one

Ruby wakes up early the next morning, takes her shower and sits at her laptop until it's time for her to leave for school. During her trip to school she walks past the apartment that Weiss lives in and looks up to the top floor. The building is mostly white with spots of black and dark blue. "This is going to be a long day." She looks away and continues on her way to the school.

Ruby drags herself through her classes, each one more boring than the last and seeming to stretch out longer and longer with each passing minute. Ruby sits down at her lunch table with the one friend who hasn't graduated yet, Jaune. Due to the large number of students the lunch line is very long and Ruby only ha a few minutes to eat before the next class starts

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" Jaune had transferred to Beacon High last year as a senior, however, since his old school didn't require as many credits as Beacon, he has to go one more semester to make them up.

"Nothing, you?"

"Just waiting for that bell to ring at the end of the day, I've got a date with Pyrrha."

Ruby just stares at him blankly while eating her pizza.

Jaune got a sheepish look. "...That's right we were going to play that new game today, sorry."

"No it's cool. I was going to have to cancel anyway. I've got something to do."

"So can we make it up tomorrow?"

"Nope, I don't know when I'll be free again, this thing is going to be right after school everyday for a while."

"Huh? What could take up that much time?"

Ruby finishes her food and stands up. " I'll tell you later, lunch is almost over anyway, see you."

The second half of the day goes by faster than the first but still just long enough for Ruby to almost fall asleep in her last class. She manages to avoid a detention from her teacher and makes her way out of the school once the bell rings. She arrives at Weiss' apartment again and texts Yang on her way up the elevator. The ride seems to take forever and when she finally reaches the top floor, she finds Weiss waiting outside her room. When the white haired girl sees Ruby she storms over and put her finger in Ruby's face. "You! You could have at least cleaned your mess before you left! Why did you even show up if you were just going to leave right away!?"

"I, uh. Sorry I wasn't really thinking and just wanted to get out before you got angry." Ruby backs away slightly, holding her hands up in defense. "I guess it didn't work."

Weiss sighs and walks to her door. "It's fine, just don't slack off today or you'll be working for longer." She opens her door and walks in, leaving it open for Ruby. After Ruby enters she look around to see the room looking much like it had the day before, clean. Weiss steps in her line of sight holding a maid uniform in her hands and a slight smile on her face. "First go get dressed then you can start."

Ruby grabs the uniform and groans before walking to the bathroom to change. Once inside, she looks carefully at the maid outfit, it's in her size.

'How did she get my size?' Ruby wonders silently to herself before pushing the thought away. She starts to change; unlike her normal clothing which hides any and all parts of her body that could make her look feminine, the maid outfit did just the opposite. The black skirt falls just past her knees and is lined in red frill, the sleeves and the rest of the outfit have the same design.

"Well this is going to give it away." Ruby holds up the blouse which instead of the high cut shirts that Ruby wears all the time, this reaches a few inches down showing just a bit a cleavage and Ruby knows that will ultimately make it very clear to Weiss that she is a girl.

Ruby leaves the bathroom in her uniform and walks over to Weiss who is sitting on the couch. "So were do I start and how long will I be here each day?"

Weiss turns to her and holds out a empty glass. "You can start by fill...ing" Weiss' face goes from somewhat annoyed to shocked, she stands up and looks Ruby up and down, walking around her and stopping in front of her again."You're... a girl?"

Ruby almost starts to laugh but decides that now is not the time."Yep, is it that hard to tell?" Ruby then takes the glass from Weiss and walks into the kitchen area."Now, what do you want to drink?"

"Never mind that, just... just start folding the laundry in the bedroom and put the dirty stuff in the washer. When you're done with that come back to me and I'll give you your next job." Weiss returns to the papers on the coffee table, the college applications not even half done.

Ruby starts on her work, while not the best it's better than sitting at home doing nothing waiting for Yang to come home from work. As she goes through the list that Weiss gives her on each return she finds that it's fairly easy; laundry, dishes, sweep, etc, and after almost two hours Ruby finishes and sits down next to Weiss on the couch.

"So, what are you up to?" Ruby leans over to try to get a look at what Weiss is working on but gets a strangely gentle push away.

"None of your concern." She returns to scanning over the unfinished paper which appears to have more papers under it.

"Those look like what Yang was filling out the other day." Ruby moves closer again to look at the papers.

"Just go finish your work! This is important stuff, I need to think!" Weiss pushes Ruby away again.

Ruby stands up and steps in front of Weiss. "I did everything on the list, the laundry, dishes, sweeping, vacuuming, everything. Now is there anything else or can I go home?"

"No, you can go now, just get changed and be here tomorrow." Weiss who is not really paying attention says while leaning over the papers that Ruby can't help noticing aren't even close to being done.

Ruby thinks nothing of it, since she was already told to leave it alone. Instead of ruminating on it, she changes out of the maid outfit and leaves. She gets home, greets Yang and her mother, and passes out on the couch while waiting for dinner.

End of day one.

Day 11

Most of her days at school, and while working for Weiss, Ruby spends her time the same way, sleeping though class and going to Weiss' apartment just after school. That changes half way through her second week when Ruby enters an empty room, empty except for faint crying from the bathroom. Ruby makes her way to the door and knocks. "Weiss... are you in there?"

The crying stops for a moment "Go away, I... I'll be out in a out in a minute." The moment she stops talking the crying starts up again.

"Weiss, open the door and tell me whats wrong." Ruby puts her face up to the door.

"It's nothing!" Weiss yells through the door.

"Weiss, please, I don't know what it is but I might be able to help."

Weiss whimpers slightly and the door unlocks. Ruby opens it to see Weiss huddling in the bathtub crying. She kneels down and sits next to Weiss. "Tell me whats wrong, Weiss."

Weiss looks over at Ruby, her eyes red. "M... my little sister, she... she was attacked and... and they don't know if she is going to live. I... I don't know what to do." She sobs between words.

Ruby puts an arm around Weiss and brings her into a hug. "What do you need to do?"

"I... I." Weiss breaks down into more tears. "I need to go see her."

"Then go, you might not get another chance. I'll still come here and do the cleaning if you want." Ruby pulls away slightly as she says this to give Weiss some space to think.

Weiss stands up slowly. "Thank you Ruby, you can have off for today. I'm going to leave once I get my stuff together. I'll be gone for a few days so if you want you don't have to come here until I'm back." She then steps out of the tub and walks out the door.

Ruby sighs and looks at the bathroom, it's a mess with water, tissues, and other bathroom objects strewn about. As she starts to organize the room, Weiss' head pops around the doorway. "Thanks again Ruby, I know I can be... harsh sometimes, please don't take that to heart." With that Weiss heads to her room while Ruby picks up the bathroom.

Shorty after, Weiss says her goodbyes to Ruby and leaves, off to her parents estate to inquire after her sister.

"Hmph, just out of high school and she already has her own car." Ruby scoffs then turns her back to the door and looks at the living room. "Well I guess I'll get this done, it's still better than waiting at home doing nothing."

End of part two

So I didn't quite know how to end it and I also didn't want to go through every single day because that would be boring and I don't want to bore my readers. So for those of you who like this, part three is underway and there will one or two more parts. Please leave a review and check out my other stuff. If you know of others that might enjoy my writing, please direct them my way! Thanks!

~Glynda


	3. Chapter 3

Red Maid Part 3

So part three is here! After I finish this little project, I will be trying to finish up Mother's Wish then focus on Broken Shield and a new story I have in mind. So please, if you enjoy this leave a review and check out my other stuff, thanks for reading!

Several days have passed since Weiss had gone and it is now Saturday. Ruby had received three texts from Weiss during that time, one telling her that she arrived, one telling her that her sister Winter would be confined to a wheelchair for a few months but would live. The last one that she received only a few moments ago tells Ruby to be at her apartment before she gets home so it's clean when she gets there.

Ruby sighs, grabs her bag, which contains her maid outfit, and leaves her room. She says her goodbyes to her mother and starts the walk to Weiss' apartment. With no time frame given by Weiss regarding when she will be returning Ruby advances from a slow walk to a jog, not wanting to make the white-haired girl angry. Ruby arrives within ten minutes of leaving her house. After a short elevator ride to the top floor, Ruby enters the apartment and changes into her maid uniform. She had come to clean twice since Weiss left, so the rooms are still mostly clean.

Shortly after Ruby finishes sweeping up the dust and doing other small everyday cleaning things, she lies down on the couch and unintentionally takes a nap until the sound of the door opening wakes her up. Weiss walks in to Ruby sitting on the couch with a sleepy gaze. She stands up then does an over exaggerated bow. "Hello Weiss."

Weiss is silent for a moment, her eyes heavy and hardly staying open. "...Ruby? Right I texted you. Sorry abo...ut" Weiss begins to fall over and Ruby rushes to catch her, grabbing her just before she hit the floor.

"Weiss!? Weiss!?" The white haired girls eyes are closed and her chest raises slowly. "Really, you fell asleep on your feet?" Ruby picks up the sleeping girl in both arms and carries her to her bedroom. Once Weiss is in her bed Ruby decides to stay, at least until her white-haired friend wakes up. Ruby takes a seat next to the bed, grabs one of the many books on the shelf near the bed and shortly after beginning to read, falls asleep again with her head resting on Weiss' bed.

Ruby wakes to a gentle nudging, she opens her eyes to see Weiss sitting up in he bed with a slightly annoyed look on her face."Ruby what are you doing?"

Ruby quickly stands up from her seat. "I... uhhh, I was going to stay here until you woke up in case you needed anything...but I guess I ended up sleeping too."

The now fully awake Weiss pushes her feet off the bed and stands next to Ruby. "Thank you Ruby, I know I'm hard to deal with sometimes, you can leave for the day if you want."

Ruby remains in her seat looking at the ground. They remain in awkward silence until a loud knock comes from the door.

"Weeeeiiiisss! Open up. Ruby, you there? I know it's late but come on?" The very distinct voice of Yang comes from the outside of the apartment door.

"I'll get it, you lay back down." Ruby stands, gives Weiss a gentle push that sits her back down on the bed, then leaves the room and closes the door. Weiss lies down on her bed, still tired from her long drive and lack of sleep from the nights before.

Within a few minutes Ruby enters the room with Yang right behind her. Immediately, they see that Weiss has fallen back to sleep and is laying haphazardly across the bed. Ruby attempts to reposition Weiss, while the blonde behind her quickly takes out her phone and snaps a few silent pictures. "She's really tired isn't she?"

"Yeah, she passed out right after she walked in."

"Hey, how about we head home and let her sleep she looks like she needs it, It's getting late anyway."

"Nah, I'll stay here, at least until she wakes up again, I'll catch up with you later."

"Really taking a liking to her aren't you?" Yang teases as she leaves the bedroom and walks for the door. "See you later, sis." She exits through the door leaving the now red-faced Ruby to watch after Weiss. Ruby sits down and takes a quick glance at the clock sitting on the nightstand. "12:06 huh? I guess I'll stay here for the night."

-Day 16-

Ruby wakes up with her head resting on Weiss' bed, which is still occupied by the white-haired girl. As Ruby stands, she finds that her hand is being tightly held in place by the pale one of the sleeping girl. Ruby leans over and whisper softly. "Weeeeiiss", the older girl shoots up with a yelp in her bed and stands on it holding up the blankets despite being covered underneath.

"Ruu...Ruuby!? What are you still doing here?"

Ruby squirms nervously with her head down before answering. "Well, it was late when you got back yesterday and you ended up falling asleep, Yang came over to see you but left after a few minutes and by the time I was ready to leave it was really late, so I decided to stay here for the night."

During the time Ruby has been explaining herself Weiss' face changes from shock to anger to a deep red as she hides herself under the blankets. "J...just go make breakfast or something, I'll be out in a bit."

The rest of the day goes normally for the two of them, although nether of them deny that they enjoy the others company much more than the silence that marred the beginning of Ruby's time working for Weiss. Now the two don't spend their time together quite the same way, they talk and laugh, among other things.

As the day winds down , Ruby changes out of her maid uniform. Weiss waits nervously by the door to the bathroom. She takes a deep breath then knocks. "Hey Ruby, can I ask you something?"

Ruby who is still changing at the moment turns to the door. "Yeah, whats up?"

Weiss shuffles a bit with her back to the door. "I...I have few personal questions, you don't have to answer them if you don't wa...nt to."

"Weiss you can ask me anything." Ruby replies, her voice lightly muffled through the door but understandable.

"Ok... why do you let people think that your a guy? It's been on my mind since your first night."

"Oh that. I used to have trouble with guys hitting on me at my old school, and whenever I would wear stuff that hid my figure people I didn't know assumed that I was a guy. So when I moved here I decided to stop correcting them."

"You didn't want random guys hitting on you I guess." She slouches and rest her back on the door.

"Not that, I just didn't want guys in general hitting on me, I'm not into them."

"Wait, what?"

"I just never found guys attractive. Girls on the other hand... well that wasn't something a lot of people at my old school liked so I had to keep quiet about it."

Weiss perks up a bit at this comment. "Yeah I understand how that is." She mumbles this, just enough for Ruby to hear, "anyway, I have one more question."

"Just one sec, I'm almost done changing." A few moments later Ruby opens the door. "OK, so what's your question?" Ruby asks, standing there in shorts, a T-shirt with a rose symbol printed on the front and her hoodie open.

Weiss simply stands still for a few seconds eying Ruby before she answers. "I, uhh. Arewefriends?" Weiss says the last part so fast it sounds all like one word.

Ruby tilts her head to the right before letting out a small laugh. "Of course, I don't think I could stand coming here everyday if I didn't think we were friends."

Weiss lets out a relieved sigh before looking back at Ruby. "So one more thing. Do you want to stay the night here again? And you don't have to use that chair if you do."

Ruby closes her eyes just for a split second before a wide grin shows on her face, only for a moment before going back to normal. "I would love to, just let me call my sister, I'll be right back." As she walks by Weiss to get to the door leading to the hallway Ruby stops and leans down a bit to be ear level with Weiss. "Your so cute when you're embarrassed." Then continues along her path to the door.

With a face that rivals any thing red that Ruby may wear, Weiss slowly walks over to the couch and lies down. She sighs heavily and looks over at the door, the door that Ruby is just on the other side of. "This just got a bit easier. I mean she said it herself, that she's into girls. Oh but it also makes it harder." She turns away from the door and looks at her hand. "I can do this, I'm Weiss Schnee, but Ruby isn't the type to care about stature. I'll work it out later." Her hand slowly falls onto her face.

"I hope this works."

On the other side of the door Ruby has her phone pressed to her ear, listening to Yang. "You got this Ruby. You finally found someone who you really like so try not to push it, now I gotta go night, sis."

"Night Yang, thanks for the advice."

"No problem." The call drops and Ruby pockets her phone before turning to the door.

"I hope I don't mess this up."

AN: OK, so I'm really sorry for the wait but I really didn't know where I wanted to take this chapter. I'm not too happy with it because I just pushed through my block not quite knowing where I was going. In any case, I hope you like it and there is only one chapter left of this before it's back to my other stories. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. This would have been posted a few weeks ago buuut my editor wa doing her own stuff at the time and only just now got it done.  
>~Glynda<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

So here is part four and maybe the last part that I'll write for a while, I was only planning on four chapters but I might come back to it at some point and write a few more, now I hope you guys enjoy and I want to thank you all for reading, I Know it's late but want to thank Monty, for creating this wonderful world of RWBY and may he rest in peace.

The door opens again and Ruby steps back into the apartment that she had just finished cleaning not half and hour ago. "I'm all clear to stay for the night again." She sits down on the couch next to Weiss.

Weiss, who seemed somewhat dazed, hardly noticed when Ruby sat down. They sit for a few silent minutes together before Weiss decides to break the silence. " So uh, what do you wanna do?"

Ruby turns to face her white haired friend with a smile, "Well what do you normally do for fun?"

Weiss thinks for a moment, then another, quickly realizing that most of her time was spent studying, working, and getting ready for college; she hardly ever had free time to go have fun, nor did she have enough friends to do so. The only times she had ever gone to hang out with friends was when Yang and Pyrrha had dragged her out to a bar once a few weeks ago. While it had been fun, the following morning had not been her best. "I never had time to have much fun after getting into high school with working and trying to get into college, so I'll leave it up to you."

Ruby almost jumps out of her seat upon hearing this "Ohohoh! Let's see what do you have here?" Ruby rushes to the tv and rummages through the shelf underneath it. "Oh Weiss, you don't have any good movies or anything."

Weiss looks away, she never had time in the past to collect movies and such while going through school , most of her free time was spent studying. "I... I never felt the need to collect movies, I watch whatever is on TV at the time."

Ruby sits down and is still for a few minutes. She and Weiss remain in a somewhat awkward silence while Ruby probes her mind thinking of something they can do while Weiss is having trouble resisting the urge to bolt from the room altogether purely out of nervousness. Finally, Weiss pipes up and breaks the silence. "We could just get something from the internet on the TV... if you'd like." Ruby bounds over to Weiss and lands next to her with a thud.

"Can I pick?" She says excitedly, shaking the white haired girl lightly.

"Yes, yes, you can pick. Just stop shaking me." Weiss turns on the TV, changes the input, brings up a long list of movies and TV shows then hands the remote to Ruby, who scrolls for a few minutes and eventually settles on an action movie.

As the opening of the movie plays, Ruby rushes around the kitchen looking for snacks suitable to eat while watching a movie while Weiss stares at the TV screen with a very confused look on her face. Ruby returns holding a bowl of chips and two cans of soda; Weiss doesn't quite remember ever buying soda but she pays no mind to it and tries to focus on the movie instead.

Throughout the movie Weiss would ask Ruby questions concerning the plot trying to make sense of the explosions, gunfire, and screaming. Although she doesn't quite understand it, Weiss enjoys the movie and before long it is over.

Ruby is bouncing up and down next to Weiss on the couch, hammering her with questions about her thoughts on the movie. After a few minutes she calms down again and turns to Weiss.

"So that was fun but it went by so fast, have anything else you wanna do?"

Weiss stares blankly at Ruby for a moment. "Like I said, I spend most of my time preparing for college now, I haven't been out to have fun for a while... however that doesn't mean I'm against seeing what the city has to offer."

Ruby regains her energy from a moment ago and grabs Weiss' hand. "Oh,oh,oh, I know where to go, come on!" Ruby then drags Weiss from the couch and to the door, almost leaving without her jacket and shoes before being dragged back in by the shorter girl and 'reminded' to put them on. "Come on, come on, come on, Weiss! With any luck, there won't be many people there." Ruby regains her hold on Weiss and drags her off toward some unknown place.

After they leave the building, Ruby slows down to a walking pace and she starts asking Weiss about her school, her family, as well as other things when she quickly turns around and covers Weiss' eyes.

"Uh, Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss flails her arms around.

"We're almost there and I want it to be a surprise."

"... fine"

Ruby drags Weiss for a few more minutes. Weiss tries desperately to walk normally and not trip, even though she can't see a thing. Suddenly, they stop. Ruby turns to Weiss once more. "Ok, we're here, you can open your eyes."

Weiss opens her eyes to an arcade with only one person -the clerk- inside other Ruby who is jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ruby... what are we doing here?"

"We, are going to have some fun whether you like it or not, so come on or am I going to have to drag you in here?" Ruby says all of this with a somewhat mischievous smile plastered on her face. Weiss smiles and follows the red head inside the empty building. After a few minutes of talking to the clerk Ruby comes back and informs Weiss that she knows him well and all the games are free today. She drags Weiss to the nearest machine, which happens to be a fighting game. After many attempts resulting in Ruby winning all but one, they move to another game, a simple racing one which Weiss finds she is quite good at for some reason. She even manages to win a few races against Ruby. After a good 3 hours shooting,racing, and flying, the two leave the arcade and return to Weiss' apartment. By the time they get to the building, the sun has started to lower in the skies, turning from a light blue to a mixture of darker purples and oranges.

Ruby pipes up as the two of them enter the living room. "So..did you have fun?"

Weiss takes a seat on the couch props her feet up on a nearby foot rest and leans back."It was the most fun I've had in a while, a long while and I think we should do it again sometime soon."

Ruby leans over the back of the couch resting on her elbows and closes her eyes before she speaks. "That would be great, it'd be like a date..." Ruby takes a moment to realize what she has said and for a second her face holds a look of terror. "I... uhh... sorry. I... I didn't mean it that way."

Weiss smiles and looks to Ruby from her seat on the couch. "No, Ruby it's fine, but no, not like a date."

Ruby doesn't show it but this drops her mood significantly before Weiss pipes up again.

"It won't be _like_ a date... it will _be_ a date, a real one. I'd like that."

End

Dun-dun-dun, I guess you can call that a cliff hanger, I don't know,as I've never written one before; so this is going to be the last chapter of this for quite a while, I want to focus on Broken Shield and Mother's Wish. Mother's Wish was my first try and I'm not quite sure where to take it so it may drop off at a weird place but I think and hope that Broken Shield will make up for it, so thanks for reading please review tell me what you think and if you like it check out my other stuff.


End file.
